Call the exam beasts !
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Lagi lagi kelas F menantang kelas A untuk duel summon dengan mereka. Tapi apakah mereka bisa menuju kemenangan untuk itu?


**Made By : Junichi Mayu**

**Summary : Lagi-lagi siswa kelas F menantang kelas A. Itu hal yang sangat berat untuk menuju kemenangan bukan? Tapi Akihisa Yoshii tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.**

**Disclaimer : Baka to Test bukan punya Mayu**

**Warning : Banyak..**

* * *

**Suasana di kelas F**

* * *

Kouta : Hei, kalian dengar tidak katanya si ' iron man ' ingin membuat kontes summon!

Yuji : Lalu?

Kouta : Katanya kalau kelas F menang kelas kita akan diberi bangku dan kursi

Hideyoshi : Lalu kalau kita kalah dan kelas A menang bagaimana?

Akihisa : Kemungkinan besar kalau kita kalah kelas kita akan tetap seperti ini tapi kalau kelas A menang kemungkinan kelas A akan dibuat semakin mewah..

Kouta : Betul..

**PLAAAKK...**

Yoshii : Waadaauuww.. YUJI ! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!

Yuji : Sorry, gak sengaja.. tumben sekali otakmu jalan!

Akihisa : Memangnya aku begitu bodoh ?!

Yuji : Tidak juga sih...

**KREEEKK...**

Himeji : Ohayo , Akihisa-kun...

Minami : Kebetulan sekali kami membuat kue bolu keju ! Kalian mau coba?

Hideyoshi : Bukannya tidak mau tapi...aku sudah membuat bekal !

Kouta , Yuji , Akihisa : Kami juga sudah !

Himeji : Sayang sekali...padahal kami sudah membuatnya spesial untuk kalian...

Minami : Betul sekali ! Kalian harus menerima dengan seluruh isi hati kalian ! Ayo dimakan !

Yuji : Maaf aku ada urusan sebentar ! Jaa~

Minami : Pada pergi semua...

Himeji : Nah tinggal sisa kamu Akihisa-kun..

Minami : Ayo dimakan Aki...

Akihisa : B-Baiklah...

**JDUAAAAARRRRR... **

Himeji : Bagaimana Akihisa-kun?

Akihisa : T-Terbaik..

* * *

Nishimura : Baiklah anak-anak seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan kontes bernama "Call your exam beasts!" Disini kalian akan melawan kelas E dulu kalau kalian menang dalam kontes ini kami akan memberikan kelas ini bangku dan kursi...paham ?

All : PAAAHHAAAMMMM !

* * *

**Jam pulang sekolah**

* * *

Akihisa : Seminggu lagi ya..masih lama...

Yuji : Tentu ! Kita kan butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar..

Akihisa : Kukira kau benar..

Hideyoshi : Kita hanya bisa bersabar...

* * *

Seminggu kemudian

* * *

Akihisa : Hideyoshi dan Kouta kalian tidak ikut?

Hideyoshi : Tidak..kan hanya kau dan Yuji saja yang dipilih..

Akihisa : Kenapa harus aku bukan kamu?

Hideyoshi : Walaupun kamu baka tapi kamu tetap punya semangat yang **MEMBARA **... sebabnya kau terus dipilih bersama Yuji..

Yuji : Oi, akihisa pertandingan sudah mau dimulai...

Akihisa : Iya tunggu sebentar!

* * *

Nishimura : Baiklah kelas F Yuji Sakamoto dan Akihisa Yoshii melawan kelas E Hiromi Nakabayashi dan Yoshiko Mikami! Mata pelajarannya adalah... MATEMATIKA !

Yuji & Akihisa : SUMMON !

Hiromi & Yoshiko : SUMMON !

**5 menit kemudian**

Hiromi : B-Bagaimana aku bisa kalah?

Yoshiko : Padahal mereka kan cuma anak-anak kelas F...

Yuji : Huh, makannya jangan meremehkan anak kelas F !

Akihisa : Betul , ingat itu...

Yuji : Ngomong-ngomong poinmu tadi berapa akihisa?

Akihisa : 36

Yuji : DOEENNGG... Contohin aku dong ! Nilainya 750

Akihisa : Ya ya.. terserah kau saja lah..

Nishimura : Baiklah kelas F maju ke babak selanjutnya..besok mereka akan bertanding melawan kelas D

* * *

Himeji : Akihisa-kun kau berhasil !

Minami : Aki, Yuji kalian hebat!

Akihisa : Hehehe...tapi nilaiku rendah...

Yuji : Dia dapat nilai 36..

Hideyoshi : Tidak apa-apa yang penting kalian menang kan?

Yuji : Iya sih..

Kouta : Akihisa..aku mengambil beberapa fotomu saat tadi..

Akihisa : Coba lihat !

Kouta : Ini yang paling bagus..ada api berkobaran disekitarmu aku akan jual dengan harga limitied edition

Akihisa : Kouta.. -_-

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Pojok percakapan dengan Mayu :

Mayu : Gimana fanfictnya lucu apa tidak?

Akihisa : Nanti ada chapter lainnya loh!

Kouta : Mayu mau beli?

Mayu : Apaan nih? Ini kan cuman foto Akihisa

Kouta : Ini yang limitied edition..

Mayu : Woaahh harganya berapa nih?

Kouta : 2 juta yen.

Mayu : T-Tidak usah..

Himeji : Akihisa-kun kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo dimakan!

Akihisa : Tidak, terima kasih Himeji..

Minami : Ngomong-ngomong aku membuat ini...

Akihisa : Waahhh Sushi..

Minami : Tapi maaf aku bikinnya wasabi...

Akihisa : Heh? DUAARRR !

Yuji : Konyol..oke mind to RnR ?

Hideyoshi : Tunggu kami di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
